1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for labeling containers in a beverage bottling plant and a labeling station for a labeling machine in a beverage bottle labeling plant.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method and to a labeling station for labeling bottles or similar containers with labels, which are produced by separating a length corresponding to one label at a time from a web or strip-shaped labeling material (roll material).
In state of the art methods and labeling stations of this type, the labels separated from the web or strip-shaped labeling material and held on a transfer element, for example on a transfer drum or vacuum drum, are glued and then transferred from the transfer element to the containers passing by it, where they are affixed. Especially in the case of all-round labeling, strip-shaped applications of glue, for example, are applied to the reverse side of the labels at the leading side or edge during transfer and on the trailing side or edge during transfer of each label. The application of the labels to the containers is then effected by winding on as the containers are rotated about their axis.
The application of the glue onto the labels held on the transfer cylinder is effected either by a glue roller arranged on the periphery of the transfer drum, not rotating with the drum, or by glue application heads with which the glue is applied to the labels either in a contact method, i.e. by glue application heads abutting against the labels, or in a contactless method, i.e. by glue application heads distanced from the labels.
At least when using glue rollers, it is desired that the receiving areas formed on the regular cylindrical peripheral area of the transfer drum for the labels each form raised areas on their leading and trailing ends in the direction of rotation of the transfer drum, against which the labels abut with their respective ends or edges, so that the respective glue application occurs on these ends or edges. These raised areas mean more expensive construction and make it difficult to convert to different label lengths.
One substantial limitation of some methods, however, is also the risk that when applying glue, the glue-applying functional elements touching the labels, i.e. glue rollers or glue application heads, which abut on the respective label during application of glue, may displace the labels on the transfer drum or the labels may even lose contact, wholly or partly, with this drum.
A further limitation of some methods is also that the glue-applying functional elements are covered by the respective label for part of the time, but not, for example, between two consecutive labels on the transfer drum, which results in a considerable soiling of the transfer drum by glue. This is the case when glue rollers are used, but also when glue application heads are used and when using contactless application heads, where there is the risk of soiling, e.g. due to glue swirls, etc. Soiling incidents lead to functional problems in the respective labeling machine and also mean that long stoppage times may occur for cleaning.
The use of glue rollers also has the limitation that the glue is exposed to the ambient air over a very large area, so that when hot glue is used, the components thereof volatilize and may precipitate on adjacent parts or functional elements of the labeling station. Also, when there is volatilization of components of the hot glue, the quality of this glue is adversely affected.
Glue application heads which enable contactless application of the glue have the further limitation of a complicated and time-consuming adjustment of these application heads, not least due to the fact that the respectively desired glue application is achieved when there is an optimally accurate arrangement and orientation of the application heads, at the same time maintaining an exact, substantially exact, or essentially exact clearance between the respective application head and the labels.
The present application relates to a method for labeling bottles or similar containers using a web or strip-shaped labeling material. The labels that are to be applied to the containers are produced by separation from the labeling material. Each label is provided with at least one application of glue. The labels are transferred by means of a transfer element to the containers passing by the transfer element. The respective application of glue onto the labeling material occurs before separation of the labels, using at least one glue application head. The present application also relates to a labeling station of a labeling machine. The labeling station has at least one application head designed to dispense the glue in a heated condition, for example, to dispense hot glue.